pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Issie the Cowgirl
Issie the Cowgirl Rides Bullet the Horse-Part 1:The Barrel Race By RobGems.ca One fine sunny morning in the state of Texas, there was a cowgirl named Issie. She always loved a boy who worked as a rodeo announcer named Phinneas, but she always dressed like Jessie The Cowgirl from Toy Story from the top of her red cowgirl hat to the heels of her cowgirl boots. She had a fast quarter horse horse named Bullet, whom she liked to brag was "the fastest horse in the pecos". Issie & Bullet was getting ready for the big rodeo,and she was saddling up Bullet when another cowgirl passed her by on her horse, Wonder-San. It was Issie's best friend Cowgirl Stacy. She came to warn Issie about her main rival, Cowgirl Candace, who was a dirty player in rodeo events, and always thought she was a superior rider to Issie. Issie didn't heed the warning, stating, "That Candace, always shooting her big mouth off about being a better rider than me." "I'll show her." "There are four main events in the rodeo for the cowgirls, and I won't let her showing off snub me in compettition. " "All right, podner", said cowgirl Stacy. "Just tryin' to warn ya." I'll see y'all later, I'm in the big girl's compettition too. ""Adios, podner". Then Stacy said to her horse, "all right, hoss, let's giddyap now." Issie mounted Bullet and rode slowly up to a huge billboard sign about 10 yards away from the main entry, and a starting chute. The big billboard sign stated as following: ATTENTION ALL COWGIRL CONTESTANTS IN THE RODEO COMPETTITION! YOU CAN WIN THE FOLLOWING PRIZES IN THESE FOUR MAIN EVENTS! 1)Barrel Racing ($500 prize to winner) 2)Calf Roping ($500 prize to winner) 3)Goat Tying ($500 prize to winner) 4)Pole Bending ($500 prize to winner) GRAND ENTRY 100 FEET AHEAD. Issie was so excited and was about to enter the barrel racing chute when she was rudely interupted by a rude Candace, who knocked Issie's hat off her head, and bellowed, "Move over, varmint!" " I'm gonna win that top prize!" HA-HAAA!" Candace then tucked her shirt in and pulled her black cowboy hat down across her face, and trotted her horse, "Mr. Wonderful" up to the starting chute. The crowd in the audience began to boo at her appearance. From the announcer's booth nearby was announcers Phineas & Ferb. Phineas stated that contestant #21 , Candace Flynn was now ready to race.The chute doors pulled open, Candace jabbed her spurs into Mr. Wonderful's side, and took off like a bullet, zooming around barrels #1. As she approached barrel#2, Candace lost her cowboy hat, and was riding Mr.Wonderful like mad, her orange hair flying like the wind. "C'mon, Wonderful, don't fail me now" she muttered, as she did a swing around barrel #3, barely beginning to knock it over, but in true cheating fashion, she placed out her glove, and pushed it back into place. "BOOOOOOOOO! FOUL! CHEAT!" yelled Issie as she headed towards the chute. Waiting at the gate was rodeo clown Jeremy who picked up Candace's blown-off hat, and handed it back to her."Why thanks, y'all, Jeremy honey, Y'all is such a sweetheart" she purred as Jeremy blushed behind his clown make-up. "What a cheater!" growled Issie, as Cowgirl Stacy rode up as contestant #14. "Aw, she does it all the time",Stacy replied. "Whenever it looks like she's gonna knock a barrel or pole over, she does her little magic hand trick, thinking she won't get caught." "And she's always flirting with Rodeo Clown Jeremy afterwards." I want a shot at Jeremy too." He's soooo dreamy without his clown make-up." "Aw, who cares?" said Issie. " I have eyes for that cute little announcer Phineas talking into the microphone over there." "He promised to take me to the line dance this evening after the rodeo." "Well, different strokes for different folks, podner", said Stacy." Do yo want to ride next? "No,that's okay,Stacy," said Issie. "You go ahead and race next, I like and trust you ." "You're a real lady-like cowgirl, all nice and courteous, unlike that cheater Candace." "Thank you, podner", said Stacy, and trotted her horse, Wonder-San up to the opening chute, just as contestant #19, cowgirl Jenny was finishing her race. "Nice Ride,Jen!" shouted Stacy. "Thanks, and peace be with you, podner!" Jenny shouted back. "That Jen," Stacy said as she smiled, "Always the hippie cowgirl with a flower in her hat." Stacy then straigtened her white cowboy hat with an eagle feather tucked in the band, and whispered "All right, horsie, make it look good." Stacy clicked her spurs gently, and off she went! "And now we have contestant #14, Stacy Hirano,and her horse, Wonder-San, roarin' and rarin' to go! Ride' em Cowgirl! said announcer Phineas as she stormed for barrel #1, and promptly knocked it over. "HA-HAAAAA!" yelled Candace from the stands as she sneered at Stacy's knock-over. "Whats'a'matter Stace? Can't You steer your horse the right way? LOSER!" she continued to giggle as Issie glared in disgust nearby. "Just ignore her" said another cowgirl as she rode up to Issie. It was Cowgirl Luanne, who was contestant #20. Cowgirl Stacy lost her cowboy hat as she approached barrel#3, and turned like a dime ,speeding towards home. "There goes #14,speeding like a freight train down the tracks, said Announcer Phineas. "Head for home, Stacy!" WHOOOOOSH!" as she approached the chute. As Rodeo Clown Jeremy was about to pick up Stacy's lost hat, Candace barged up to him and said, "Jeremy! don't go near that loser Stacy!" "Let her pick up her own hat, she's a big girl now, what are you, her servant?" "You're MY boyfriend, so don't let me see you near her, or I'll break up with you, ya'hear?" Then she said "Thank You " in a mock-little girl voice as she lured Jeremy away from Stacy. "OOOH, that Candace makes me soooo mad when she humiliates me like that!" Stacy fumed. "Some day, I'll beat her, and then she won't be so great." Turning to Issie, she said, "All right, kid, it's you're turn, good luck!" "All right, Bullet, let's win one for the Izter", she whispered to Bullet as she approached the starting chute."Nice ride, Luanne!" "Not one knocked over barrel, and you still got your hat on!" "Sweet!" "Still, Candace has the top score in speed in spite of cheating, so I've got to move it fast if I want to beat her." Issie then prodded her spurs into bullet, and off they went! "And here we go with contestant #16, Issie Garcia-Shapiro!", said announcer Phineas. "Wow! look at her race!" Bullet sped like a hurricane , faster than a speeding bullet, turning around barrels 1,2,3 in less than 25 seconds. The crowd cheered,and Issie headed for home, her cowboy hat still on her head as she greeted a fuming Candace at the chute. "Humph! Show-off!" she growled as Issie smiled at the crowd and blew a kiss at announcer Phineas, before returning to the back lot. Eighteen more cowgirls raced around the barrels, until the last rider ran her race. "Looks like we've got a winner here,folks!" exclaimed announcer Phineas, and the judges by the table , as Cowgirl Linda Flynn Fletcher and Cowboy Lawrence Fletcher, gave out the final scores. "Ooooh boy, here it comes", said Candace with excitement. "I'm gonna win the money!" " oh,rapture!", and then her face flushed to paleness, as Judges Fletcher & Fletcher disqualify Candace for cheating with the 3rd barrel. "UNFAIR!" "FOUL!" screamed Candace in disgust as she whipped her hat off and stomped it in into the ground. "There oughta be a law against having your own parents as rodeo judges!" "OHHHH!" and stormed off. Announcer Phineas then continued," The 1st place winner of $500 for fastest time of 25 seconds without knocking over a barrel is.......ISSIE GARCIA-SHAPIRO AND HER HORSE BULLET!" The crowd roared with approval. "Congratulations, Issie" said Cowgirl Stacy,"You defeated the cheater, now go on up and claim your prize, and get ready for competition number two, calf roping."